


Wicked deal

by Fancyseeingyouhere



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor pretending to be nice, Angel believing him, Angst, Bad Ending, Bad Person Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Demon Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Demon Deals, Drug Use, Good Friend Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Human Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Manipulative Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), My First AO3 Post, Past Rape/Non-con, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancyseeingyouhere/pseuds/Fancyseeingyouhere
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Cherri Bomb/Molly (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Anthony had been trying to summon a demon ever since he was old enough to work alongside his father, all of the attempts to summon a demon have been a failure, currently Anthony stood rereading all his note on summoning a demon. He growled in frustration, throwing the notes in the air as they slowly fell down onto the floor, he pushed his brown hair that faded into blond back out of frustration before it feel right back in front of his face as if his own hair was trying to add more frustration , Anthony let out an exasperated sigh.

He left his office and entered a hallway painted white, the occasional storage room built into the hallway, the hallway was decorated with pictures of everyone that worked in the office and every family member except Anthony. Anthony is what his father called a disgrace and mistake, 'he wasn't meant to be born' his colleagues would whisper to each other as he walked past them, 'You're pathetic! You can't complete a simple mission without having to mess it up?!' His father and brother would yell at him when he messed up a mission. He walked down the hallway, his pale hands tucked in his pant pockets. His pink and white striped fedora successfully hiding his pale, freckled face as he walked. Anthony stopped in front of a caramel colored door, a golden plate bolted to the door read the word "boss". Anthony creaked the door open as he peaked his enchanting aqua eye through the crack of the door, he checked if his father was currently in the room. He wasn't.

Anthony entered the dark office, the only thing illuminating the room was the light from the hall. The light traced objects with its yellow glow. The office consisted of a brown rusty desk, on top of the desk was a pile of paperwork, waiting to be filled, a pistol laid on top of the desk, and an empty beer bottle, 'I could really go for some beer' Anthony thought before shaking his head to remain on task. There were bookshelves towards the back of the office, Anthony walked towards the bookshelves, his shoe clacking against the wooden floor boards as he walked. His pale fingers skimming the books, scanning each of the books titles before coming to a stop on one book, it was different than the others, it was a dark red book, the letterings were gold seemly glowing in the dark room.

He took the mysterious book out of the brown colored shelf, examining the back of the book before flipping it to the front. The front was decorated with a bright red pentagram along with voodoo symbols. Anthony hid the book in his dark pink jacket that hung off his shoulders, the jacket had a fur hood, and the wrist were adorned with fur cuffs. He stepped out of the office, closing the door behind him with a click as he made his way down the hallway back to his own office.

XxXx

Anthony entered his office, kicking the door shut and locking to keep any unwanted guest out. He sat the book on the floor, hoping this time the summoning ritual will work and he'd be able to summon a demon. Anthony followed every instruction to a T. Anthony's eyes scanned the last few instructions, he got up from the floor, moving to the desk in the office, he opened a cabinet built into the desk, his hand searched the cabinet for a specific object. He grasped the object pulling it out of the cabinet, a knife with a rigid blade, sharp to the touch, the blade glittered in the darkness of the room, Anthony subconsciously rubbed the flat of the blade. He brought the blade up to his palm, slicing the skin making a big cut in the palm of his hand. His eyes traced the cut in his hand, as blood spilt from the side of his hand.

He brought his injured hand up and began creating the symbol that was shown in the book, carefully recreating the symbol, hoping this time it would work, that he would be able to summon a demon. He finished drawing the symbol, bandaging up his hand. He inwardly chanted his name as instructed, 'Alastor, Alastor, Alastor' he kept this up until the room became unbearably hot having to close his eyes due to the heat.

The pentagram he created with his own blood began to glow an eye burning red, peaking through one eye, he noticed a silhouette, he rubbed his eyes and gasped, there was a demon right in front of him. He dressed in a red pinstriped suit, a brown bow tie. He held a microphone cane(?) in one hand. He wore long brown slacks the color matched the bow tie. His hair was red with brown tips, on top of his head stood two deer like ears that twitched and small black antlers. The thing that stood out the most was this face, bright red eyes with his Sclera colored a darker shade of red. His eyes lids were also colored a dark red and his smile, his smile was wide showing off his pointed teeth that look like it could pierce through anything, everything about him screamed danger and the 30's.

Anthony was scared to come closer due to the fear of getting his head bit off, but he gathered his confidence and walked closer, the demon spoke, "If you don't mind me asking, where am I?" Anthony puffed up his chest to appear confident and unafraid, pushing a strand of hair out of his face, trying to appear serious to the demon that was most likely 50 years old (in hell). He twirled his cane around waiting for the answer to the question he asked not to long ago. "You don't get to ask ta questions, I summoned ya because I want to make a deal with you." Anthony responded quite harshly, his voice rough and nasally but high coated with a thick Brooklyn accent. 

Anthony circled Alastor, he knew he was protected because the pentagram is like a fence that the demon can't cross he just had to make sure he didn't accidentally mess it up and give the demon an escape route. Alastor grew amused at the fact that the mortal would want to make a deal, 'this could be great entertainment' Alastor thought, watching the human with a big grin, circle Alastor like he was a lion in the tall grass, stalking his prey, normally it'd be Alastor stalking the prey then mauling it. Anthony's steps were small and cautious, as if one misstep would be the end of it all.

In a way, wouldn’t it?

Alastor laughed, his laugh was laced with static, getting louder the more he laughed for, causing Anthony to cover his ears, the static stopped indicating that the laughing had stopped as well, Anthony uncovered his ear carefully. Alastor stared down at Angel with his bright red eyes that glowed in the darkness of the room. Alastor leaned down to be at eye level with the human. "Quite rube if you ask to make a deal with me without asking for my name or give me yours, don't you think?" Alastor teasingly said to Angel, tilting his head, having one ear up while the other one was down, looking like a lost puppy, Anthony stifled a giggle at how pathetic it looked for a powerful demon look so helpless. 

Anthony straightened his pink and white striped suit, fixing his fedora, "I'm Anthony and I already know yer name." Anthony shot back in a matter of fact tone. Alastor stood straight, amazed at Anthony's height, though Alastor is a taller, Anthony made it up to his neck, if he were a demon in hell we would absolutely be taller than Alastor but, Alastor could make the tallest demons feel so small. Alastor brow raised in amusement. Anthony moved closer to Alastor. Alastor's smile became wider as Anthony moved closer to Alastor.

"What's the deal you wanted to make, Anthony?"

“For you to be my body guard"

Alastor released a hearty laugh, A demon being a bodyguard? What a ridiculous notion. That's when a thought hit him, maybe...

“What do I get if I agree to your absurd idea?"

“Anything"

Alastor rubbed his chin with a pointed claw, thinking about the deal. He gets anything out of this deal. Perfect.

“Deal".


	2. Chapter 2

Alastor grasped Anthony’s hand tightly, very tightly. Anthony winced at the sheer force Alastor was putting on his hand, it was excruciating, Anthony whimpered. Alastor’s smile went from a grin to taking up most of his face, gums bared, yellow teeth looked like it could tear an animal apart and Anthony was that animal. Alastor enjoyed the pain that painted Anthony’s face so beautifully, Alastor was about ready to tear the mere human limb by limb but held the the instinct back, Alastor always enjoyed a good game of cat and mouse, chase and capture and in every situation Alastor was alway the predator, he’d capture, and maul. 

Alastor held Anthony’s hand so he wouldn’t be able to escape and think twice about the mistake he’s making, it was a mistake to summon him but it was an even bigger mistake to make a deal with him, a bright green light began emanating from their conjoined hands. A stinging pain began to bloom, not just from the force Alastor was putting on his hand it was something else and whatever it was it left Anthony weak to the knees, his knees began to knock together like a new born fawn just learning how to stand up on its own.

Alastor finally let go of Anthony’s, now numb hand. The palm of his hand began to grow a vibrant red with a summoning symbol similar to the one he made to summon Alastor now was carved into his hand, “Fuck” Anthony bellowed, biting his tongue to keep from crying out in pain as he rubbed his hand in an attempt to soothe the pain. Anthony leerily lifted his foot and messed up the summoning circle the only thing keeping him protected, now Anthony was vulnerable to an attack, nothing was protecting him now. 

Alastor walked out the now messed up summoning circle, he examined the room, dark pink wall paper, mocha colored floorboards, a desk the color of the walls if not darker. Alastor’s coat tail flowed behind him as he circled the dark room. He touched the surface of the desk with his index finger, he lifted his finger to find that dust gathered on the tip of his finger as if the desk hasn’t been touched in over a century, Alastor wiped his hands on the front of his suit.

Anthony tossed Alastor a disguise, the disguise consisted of a black suit darker than the night sky, a black fedora with white stripes decorating the hat, Alastor put on the disguise luckily the shade coming from the fedora managed to cover his bright red eyes, Alastor wore a closed smile instead of his giant smile. 

Anthony peeked out of the door, checking his the hallway was empty and to no ones surprise it was, he motioned Alastor to follow behind him.

“ANTHONY” 

Anthony froze up at the familiar, only one person that the raspy, nasally, voice that sounds like they smoked too much in their life time could belong to, Anthony anxiously turned around to face a man with pale skin, a stubble, brown eyes and dark brown hair. “Dad! What are you doing here?” Anthony cringed at how high pitched his voice was, Anthony shifted uncomfortably in his place. Anthony was always afraid of his father whenever he ran into him it either meant he did something wrong and was going to go back home with a couple of purple and red bruises or he had to stay at the office more than necessary which Anthony thought were both bad. 

Henroin lifted his hand to hit Anthony, Anthony moved his hand in front of his face to block any hit to the face, Henroin lowered his arm as quickly as he lifted it up when he noticed someone else was standing next to Anthony. Anthony carefully lowered his arms when he realized Henroin lowered his hands.

“Who the fuck is that” Henroin demanded, directly pointing toward the well dressed demon. Anthony began to sweat, Henroin can’t find out about Alastor or Anthony sneaking into his office if he does he might not see tomorrow. Anthony turned to Alastor and glared at him, ‘If you say a fucking word, I swear to everything holy, I’ll beat yer ass’ Alastor chuckled, moving toward Henroin, he glanced back to Anthony with a wide smile as Anthony's eyes widened, his breath hitched, Alastor could just smell the fear radiating off the blond human, it smelled delicious, ‘Anthony’s scared of his dad’ Alastor thought, he could use that against him.

“Name’s Alastor, pleasure to be meeting you, quite a pleasure.” Alastor said cheerfully, the radio static that coated his voice was gone, now he sounded much more human, Anthony released a sigh of relief until he saw Alastor shaking Henroin’s hand tight, just like he held Anthony’s hand, he watched as Henroin’s face contorted out of pain, Anthony pulled on Alastor’s sleeve roughly causing Alastor let go, “Well dad, Alastor and I will be on our way.” Anthony exclaimed and said hastily before pushing Alastor to the exit.

———————————————————————

Alastor and Anthony made it to Anthony’s apartment which to Alastor’s surprise was quite clean and looked well taken care of. Anthony searched his pockets for the golden object that opened the door. Once Anthony found his keys, he entered it into the door knob and waited for the click indicating that the door was open. Anthony pushed the door open, allowing Alastor and Anthony to enter the apartment.

The apartment was clean and quite homey, decorated with the occasional landscape painting, almond colored wallpaper, light gray colored fur rug, a L couch the same color as the rug. The kitchen had black marble counters that sparkled in the sunshine which was now setting, the dinner table was glass and had little to no scratches. Alastor could see two more doors to the left side on Anthony’s apartment which Alastor guessed were the bathroom and bedroom.

Anthony walked towards the kitchen assuming Alastor would follow behind him. “Do you eat anything in particular?” Anthony questioned as he took his pink fedora off along with his dark pink jacket that hung on his shoulders and his shoes, He tosses the shoes and folds the articles of clothing and places it on the corners of the marble counter with the fedora on top not wanting to cause a fire. He switched the stove on, blue flames began to form once the stove made a clicking sound. 

Anthony placed a pan on top of the blue flames, Anthony turned to Alastor, Waiting for him to tell him what he wanted to eat. “Human meat would be excellent right now” Alastor leaned down to be eye level with Anthony. “Typically a human male with blonde hair, aqua eyes, pale skin and freckles.” Alastor teased, twirling Anthony’s hair with his right index finger, watching Anthony’s face contort into disgust, pushing Alastor away from him. Anthony rummaged through his fridge as Alastor took his seat at the dinner table, hands on his lap, ‘Fucking extra bastard’ Anthony thought, Anthony pulled out a steak from the fridge. Anthony places the piece of meat on the counter.

Anthony switched the stove to a medium high to make sure the juices don’t escape from the meat, Anthony covered the steak in a thin layer of oil to prevent the steak from sticking to the pan. Anthony waited for 4 minutes each side for a well done piece of steak, Anthony used thongs as to keep the juices in the meat for a better taste. Anthony turned the stove off, the apartment smelling of delicious meat, Alastor sniffed the air, his mouth watering at the smell. Anthony placed the plate of steak in front of Alastor. 

Anthony pulled out salt, pepper, and lemon out of the cabinets, placing them toward the middle of the table in case the demon wanted to season his steak. Anthony moved toward the coffee maker, Anthony grabbed a mug from the cabinets. Anthony placed the mug on the counter as he rummaged through fridge once more instead of pulling out a piece of steak, Anthony pulled at a jug of water, placing it on the counter. Anthony bent down to the lower cabinets near the floor, Anthony grabbed a packet of black coffee. He inserted it into the coffee maker, Anthony pours water into the cup. Anthony put the mug into the microwave for 10 seconds to heat the water up. The microwave made a ‘bing’ sound informing Anthony that it’s done. Anthony took the mug out of the microwave pushing the microwave door closed. Anthony placed the mug under the coffee maker and it began making black coffee. 

Anthony added zero sugar, it was just plain black coffee. They ate/drank in silence, the only sounds in the house were the quite scraps of the fork on a glass plate and sips. Anthony made sure to not make eye contact with the demon, at least not until Anthony has a realization, “where will you sleep tonight?” Anthony set his mug on the glass table, waiting for Alastor respond only be answered by a loud laugh that was short lived but made Anthony’s ears ring at the volume at the laugh. “I don’t sleep but I suppose if I am going to be your bodyguard, I should sleep with you.” Alastor purred, obviously he didn’t want to sleep with the mortal, thats ridiculous, Alastor wanted to get under Anthony’s skin, Alastor wanted to see what bothered Anthony, what made him squirm, what made him uncomfortable. 

Alastor hoped Anthony would reject his advances, Alastor wanted nothing to do with the filthy human, at least not yet. Alastor’s smile became larger as he watched Anthony choke on his coffee. He leaned over the table and began coughing, Alastor wouldn’t have been surprised if the poor soul coughed his lungs out. Anthony stopped choking, patting his chest in an effort to get rid of the burning in his chest, “No, you can sleep on the couch, don’t even think about getting yer dirty self in my room” Anthony stood up from his chair, the chair scraping the floorboards making a disgusting sound. “Now, I will be heading to MY room to change.” Anthony exclaimed putting much more emphasis on the word ‘My’. Alastor watched Anthony move towards one of the rooms Alastor assumed was either a bathroom or bedroom.

——————————————————-

Anthony came out in a white long sleeved t-shirt, blacks shorts that made it mid thigh, and his face cleansed of any makeup whether it was his eye shadow or the runny mascara. Alastor noted that Anthony’s left eye was still closed and though Alastor was curious Alastor didn’t ask Anthony, it was 9 PM and Alastor wasn’t going to risk waking up the neighbors if Anthony was sensitive about the topic. Anthony placed multiple blankets on the couch for the demon, ‘I told him demons don’t sleep, what a cretin’ Alastor thought, watching as Anthony made a bed out of blankets. Anthony grabbed his clothes from the kitchen counter where he left them when he was cooking. “Goodnight Alastor.” Anthony nonchalantly before he left to his room. 

Alastor sat on the couch, where he began listing all the things that made the human uncomfortable. “This is going to be very entertaining”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for any misspellings, first book I’ve ever made in Ao3, sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

The yellow light illuminated the previously dark room. The yellow glow perfectly illuminated Anthony’s pale face, his freckles were more visible than they were yesterday. It was sad and almost made Alastor feel pity _almost_ , seeing Anthony new light both figuratively and literally that made him look angelic. Alastor couldn’t help but feel a speck of pity for what he had planned for Anthony. 

He watched the human inhale and then exhale, his chest rising when ever he inhaled, oh how Alastor anticipated the moment when those soft oxygen intakes would come to a stop as the life drained from his bright aqua eyes, his body going pale as he took his final breath. Alastor purred at his own imagination of Angel dying on the ground panting for air grasping for a second chance at life, quite morbid to think of that while watching Anthony move in his sleep.

Anthony’s face scrunched up indicating that he was waking up, his eyes flickered open making out the silhouette that stood over his bed, he blinked away the tiredness to see bright red eyes staring at him, his scarlet hair falling to the sides of his face, “Why good morning Anthony-“Alastor cheerfully yelled before being cut off by a high pitched scream that vibrated off the bedroom wall, Alastor jumped back, the sudden scream catching him off guard, his ears pinned back, his eyes slightly wider because of the surprise, as if he thought it was normal to watch a human sleep and not expect them to scream. 

Anthony growled towards the red, well dressed demon, tossing a light pink pillow at his face but obviously not fazing the powerful demon, Anthony threw pillow after pillow at Alastor only to have him toss them back. “What the fuck, yer a fucking creep for watching me sleep”.

Anthony shouted are him, finally tossing his light pink blanket over his head, his black antlers piercing holes into the pink blanket. Anthony walked toward his closest to pull out his dark pink jacket, his pink pinstriped suit, the fedora that matched the suit and a fresh pair of black gloves. He turned to see the demon struggling to remove the blanket off his head, Anthony released a chuckle, he knew it was wise not to full blown laugh at the demon that could break his neck and possibly all his bones but he couldn’t help a chuckle that passed his sealed lips. 

He came out of the restroom fully dressed and turned to see Alastor had taken the blanket off and though he survived the blanket didn’t, the blanket had multiple claw marks and tears and black spots of unknown liquid though he could only assume was from Alastor. Anthony made a mental note to throw the blanket away because whatever the black liquid is it’s not coming off and even if it did he didn’t know what the liquid was and he knew it wasn’t good since it came from the demon. 

They both walked to the kitchen and Anthony prepared coffee for both of them instead of the plain black coffee Anthony had last night. He spun a spoon in his coffee to cool down the steaming coffee. He took a careful sip to not burn his tongue. Anthony and Alastor drank the coffee and since Alastor is a demon he began drinking his coffee when it was steaming, Anthony looked at him in confusion before starting to drink his own coffee.

Alastor and Angel finished their coffee and placed it in the sink ‘strange, I don’t remember doing dishes yesterday’ Anthony raised an eyebrow but let it go although he was curious he was also glad he didn’t have to do dishes, he sat back down at the table and began to explain the plan for today. “We have to sneak into a base, my father gave me the name of person the base belonged to” Anthony’s eyes scanned the name is eyes filled with recognition, his eye brow furrowed his mouth stayed agape like he was going to say something. Alastor knew all these signs, the furrowed eyebrows, agape mouth, his leg shaking slightly shaking. 

He was scared of the person that owned the base, “....Valentino....“ Anthony finally said half heartedly, no sign of excitement whatsoever. “He gave us until Friday, my father wants ta base for himself, he gave us possible routes to enter and gave us a team. Molly, Cherri, and Pentious.” As if on cue the door swung open with extreme force, a girl with hot pink dyed hair, a very revealing tank top, Alastor gagged in disgust at the very revealing piece of clothing. 

She had a yellow highlight in her bangs, her hair put into a high ponytail. “ANGIE!”The girl screamed, raising her arms into the air to add more energy into her already full of energy demeanor. “CHERRI” He got up from his chair and gave the girl his full attention completely forgetting Alastor was there. “Who’s that hottie.”Cherri pointed toward Alastor smiling towards him. ‘hottie?’Anthony almost bursted out laughing at that. That “ hottie” just so happened to watch him sleep, threatened to eat him, left his hand numb, and is a demon, Anthony wanted to yell out all the reasons why this demon was in fact not a hottie not even close to one, he was an insane, dangerous demon that could have you lifeless on the floor in a matter of second. 

Anthony internally was cussing off the demon and naming all the reasons why he is the most insane person but externally he only turned to Alastor who had a damn grin on but was internally disgusted by the public display of affection. Anthony scoffed at the demon, ignoring the presence of Alastor and earned an irritated grunt from the red demon behind him. “That’s Alastor, don’t let him fool you, he’s insane.” Anthony whispered the last part but he knew the demon heard everything when the chair scraped on the floor informing Anthony that Alastor pushed the chair back and got off it. Alastor made it to Anthony’s side and wrapped a hand around his shoulder. He smiled down at the female although the gesture itself wasn’t threatening but the way he smiled, it was the smile he gave Anthony when he first made the deal with him. Anthony began to sweat and shift uncomfortably, he peeled Alastor hand of him and let it fall to Alastor side. Alastor smiled, ‘Such a fragile but stupid creature’ Alastor thought, he added that to his list of what made Anthony uncomfortable and began plotting how to use it against him. 

——————————————————

Anthony, Alastor, and Cherri all sat at the dinner table and began plotting ways to enter the build. Alastor noted every time Anthony would shift in his seat finding a pattern, he only shifted when he mentioned the person who own the building, though he found the others uneasiness quite entertaining, Alastor was jealous that it wasn’t him that was causing the uneasiness, Alastor made sure whenever he had the opportunity to say the name of the owner of the base they were suppose to raid just to see him squirm in his chair eventually getting an elbow to the side by Cherri.

Anthony had already filled her in on everything that happened yesterday and got a hit upside the head because his quote unquote “Stupidness” that made Alastor laugh.

“WE SHOULD DRESS YOU IN DRAG AGAIN” Cherri exclaimed out of the blue, Alastor raised a brow, ‘drag’ Alastor knew what the word meant but never expected Anthony of all people to where women’s clothing he stared at Anthony, curiosity filled his eyes as he watched Anthony’s face turn red, blood red, of course Alastor would think blush looked like blood, he’s a crazy, and insane demon he would take any chance to see Anthony coated in blood particularly his own blood. Alastor imagined Anthony wearing female clothing, he probably wouldn’t even look good in them, the clothing he was wearing now would look better than women’s clothing. He chuckled at the mental image of Anthony trying to walk in a long dress with heels

Alastor wanted to humiliate him, he wanted him to be uncomfortable there was no doubt he would be uncomfortable wearing drag. Alastor nodded agreeing with Cherri. Anthony groaned, he really didn’t want to wear drag again but knew he had no choice but to have to wear drag again since this is Cherri they’re talking about a very persistent and overall very pushy, Anthony ran his hand down his face and numbed a “fine” under his breath barely audible that he almost didn’t hear himself.

Cherri yelled in victory getting to dress her friend again in drag. Anthony continued telling them what to the plan was and told Cherri to tell Molly and Pentious honestly hoping that he didn’t have to wear drag but he knew Cherri and she wouldn’t forget. They began to decide who would go with who and although Anthony wanted Cherri to go with him not just because she’s his best friend but also because he didn’t want to be suck with the fucking crazy bastard as Anthony called him, Cherri insisted she stay behind because according her the workers in the building don’t like her very much and to make sure every thing ran smoothly and according to plan.

“We strike in 3 days, prepare for the worst.” Anthony stood from the chair he was previously sitting on followed by Cherri as he led her out the door, waving goodbye to her and slowly shutting the door. Once he turned Anthony looked about ready to breakdown in front of the demon but he knew not to, he’d probably find a way to use it against him. He walked towards his room at a slow pace before entering the room he took off his shoes and threw them carelessly and he turned to Alastor give him a glare “Don’t enter my room, I swear” It was hard for Alastor to take the threat seriously with his puffy red eyes, quivering lips, tears already beginning to well up in his eyes. He barely managed to stifle a chuckle because of how pathetic the mobster looks. Alastor did his best to appear sympathetic but really he couldn’t care less if the mortal cried out not.

Anthony entered the room, making sure to lock the door but he doubted that a simple lock could stop a demon much less Alastor, he slid down at the front of his bed and began balling his eyes out, he really had to raid the base of his fucking abusive ex, just great. He took off his fedora, jacket and suit only left in a white top and pitch black shorts, he climbed into bed and closed his eyes, hoping he would cry himself to sleep. Just when he was about to drift off to sleep he heard the door creak open and pair of shoes clacking against the wooden floorboards. He opened his eyes and saw the face of the last person he wanted to see him crying. Alastor kneeled down watching as Anthony sat up, he used his thumb to wipe the tears from Anthony’s eyes earning a gasp as his pointed claw came into contact with his face.

“No one is worth your tears” Alastor tried to say sympathetically, Alastor knew if he wanted his plan to work he would first have to gain trust. It disgusted Alastor to even touch the human but it disgusted him more when he said the kind words, he knew that it would all be worth it in the end when he got what he wanted from the human and he knew it was working when he earned a too sweet smile from Anthony, he got up and left the room once he was out of his hearing distance he began to gag. He was disgusted that he even allowed himself to touch Anthony. Alastor went to the living room and laid down on the couch, he was just going to forget he even touched him.

Anthony on the other hand began rethinking things, he thought he knew all the demon wanted was death and blood but now he was starting to think he was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any misspellings. What do you think Alastor wants to do with Anthony (Angel)?


	4. Chapter 4

The sun creeps its way through the window and into Anthony’s room, it’s yellow glow lighting up everything in it’s path, first it was the desk. The papers on top of the desk were scattered all across the desk, some threatening to fall if the smallest thing hits it. After the desk the sunlight found its way to the vanity hidden in the corner of the room, collecting dust because Anthony rarely used it. The vanity was a light shade of pink that matched the pillows Anthony slept on, the light creeped towards Anthony’s bed and illuminated the bed along with Anthony’s face. Anthony’s mouth was slightly opened in order to breath, his eyelashes caused black shadows underneath his eyes and his light blond hair seemingly sparkled in the sun.

Anthony’s face scrunched up as the sun made it to his room, he groaned and turned to his side to block out the incoming sun. Anthony was able to get an extra 20 seconds of sleep before his alarm began blaring. He turned back over on his back and covered his face with his pale hands and released an exasperated sigh and as if the alarm was trying to torture him, the alarm began to ring louder. “I’m up, fuck” Angel groaned out, tiredness lacing his voice, he smacked his arm on the alarm and tried to find the off button.

Key word; tried.

After multiple failed attempts of trying to find the off button, Anthony pushed the alarm off the bedside table and leaned toward the side of the bed where the outlet is located and pulled the plug of the alarm, finally it was quite and Anthony released a happy sigh, stretching his arms out, feeling his joints pop. He sat on the side of the bed and stood up heading towards his closest and began to fish around for any clothes. 

He pulled out a long sleeved t-shirt that was way to big for him and a pair of shorts that made it mid-thigh. He got dressed, throwing the articles of clothing in and some he threw off into the hamper. He combed his fingers through his hair, finding multiple knots and made his way to the bathroom where he brushed his crazy morning hair and brushed his teeth. Once he was finished he walked out of his room and heard soft jazz music. He saw Alastor cooking breakfast, Anthony almost allowed himself to drool at the smell.

Alastor wore a red shirt that had a what looked like a cross sewed across his chest and rolled up sleeves, his hair was up in a ponytail, Anthony smiled at that sight in front of him, it was almost an innocent but Angel knew better than that.

Now you say you’re lonely

You cry the whole night through

Alastor began to sing along with the jazz music that was playing and now that Anthony thought about it, where was the music coming from? Anthony was sure he didn’t own a radio and if he did it was probably in the garage with all the other useless stuff he puts in there. Anthony filed that question away for another time far too interested in Alastor singing, the radio effect that used to lace Alastor’s voice was now replaced with a southern accent that made Anthony blush and relished in the soft jazz.

I cried a river over you

Now you say you’re sorry

For being so untrue

Alastor voice dropped a few octaves along with the song and it caught Anthony off guard but it was a nice added surprise, Alastor’s voice was phenomenal to the point that Anthony could fall asleep to it which is weird to think about because a demon singing Anthony to sleep is the last thing Anthony wants, Alastor would probably eat him alive while he is asleep.

Well you can cry me a river

Cry me a river

Anthony began to lose himself in the music no longer paying attention to his surroundings, Alastor’s voice is euphoric it was the closest to heaven that Anthony will ever get, all he knew was Alastor singing, Anthony hit something on the floor and lost balance swinging his arms everywhere to try to catch himself on something to prevent himself from falling onto the surface. He felt something grasp him by his sides, Alastor looked up to see the bright red eyes that he came far too familiar with. Anthony began to blush, the blush spread from his cheeks, ears, and to his neck. Anthony tried to pry himself lose from Alastor grasp until Alastor spun him around, Alastor tangled his fingers with Anthony’s and stared down at him contently. One hand was tangled with Anthony’s hand and the other came to rest on his waist while Anthony’s other hand came to rest on Alastor’s shoulder. 

Cause I cried, I cried 

I cried a river over you

Anthony stopped his attempts of freeing himself and just stared into the deep red eyes. Anthony blinked out of confusion, mouth agape. Alastor was holding Anthony the closest he’s ever had and to Anthony’s and Alastor’s own surprise he wasn’t uncomfortable or disgusted at all, kind of hypocritical if all Alastor thinks about is how he would never touch Anthony but here he is holding Anthony. Alastor barely suppressed a laugh that threatened to pass his sealed lips at the shocked expression Anthony wore, it made him look so vulnerable. Alastor began to move Anthony to the slow beat of of the music. 

You drove me 

Nearly drove me out of my head

It took Anthony more than a few minutes to catch on to the dance, he would accidentally misstep and throw parts of the dance off, he would always mumble an apology but when he finally caught on, his movements were smooth and in sync with Alastor’s. Anthony finally stared up from looking at his feet to make sure he didn’t mess up. Alastor softly smiled and twirled Anthony much to Anthony’s own surprise he managed not to mess up the twirl. “Do you dance on your free time, it feels like you’re a natural?” Alastor suggested, staring at Anthony’s aqua eyes, Anthony blushed at the eye contact and attempted to avoid it, he distracted himself with the small talk that Alastor was trying to initiate. “With a partner, no. I would dance with myself but never a partner” Anthony let Alastor lead the dance since Anthony knew if he were to lead the dance he would mess up more than a few times. 

While you never shed a tear

Remember?

I remember all that you said

The hand that was tangled with Anthony’s seemed to tighten and almost allowed himself to lean against the demon. Anthony couldn’t help the gentle smile directed towards Alastor. Alastor just like his other hand that was intertwined with his Anthony’s own hand, the hand on Anthony’s waist tightened, They began to sway from side to side, the movement of their feet seemed to be in sync with each other. The movements became way more easier and the music was about to end.

Told me love was too plebeian

Told me you

Were through with me, And

Anthony’s grip was about to loosen before Alastor unexpectedly twirled Anthony causing Anthony to tighten his grip on the demon out of fear of falling and was moved into a dip. Anthony’s hair barely grazed the floor, his eyes widened in shock at that the sudden dip. Alastor smiled cheekily at Anthony. Anthony would’ve been mad at this like all the other times Alastor would do something he didn’t approve of but this time Anthony figured he could let it slide. They stayed in the same position for a bit before a sudden voice broke the silence between the two.

Now you say you love me

“We’re here too lovebirds” called a familiar voice. It was Cherri. Alastor stood up from the dip and immediately let go of Anthony much to Anthony’s disapproval. Anthony smiled widely at the girl, only just now noticing the two other people that accompanied Cherri. One was female with hair the same color as Anthony, big bright blue eyes that seemed to be carefully coated with makeup. She seemed to be the same height as Anthony, Anthony being slightly taller by a few inches. Alastor immediately assumed it was Anthony’s twin sister, “MOLLY!” Anthony yelled running up to his twin giving her a hug that the other returned with a lot more strength leaving Anthony a little wobbly and gasping for air. 

Anthony turned to the other. he had long black hair that made it pass his shoulders, he was the same height as Anthony if not maybe taller, he was wearing a button up white shirt with just simple black pants, something simple but fancy which reminded Anthony, “FUCK! I need’a get dress. Alastor be a gentleman and take care of them.” Anthony yelled leaving no room to argue before Anthony left he stuck out his tongue toward the black haired male. Alastor watched Anthony leave before turning back to the group of people that Anthony told him to take care of. The group stared up at the figure that loomed over them as a sense of fear washed over them at the menacing smile that Alastor gave them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the massive delay, I was having a bad case of writer’s block and couldn’t find any motivation to write but I am back!
> 
> Song: Cry me a river by Ella Flitzgerald
> 
> Anthony (Angel) watch where you throw your shoes next time


	5. Chapter 5

Anthony stepped into his room, giggling to himself before abruptly stopping. He grabbed his clothing and began to slip it on, letting his mind wander freely. His mind stopped at the memory of them dance as thoughts began to flood his head. Why was his heart pounding when he was moved into a dip, why did he miss him holding him? Anthony shook his head, clearing his head. He can’t fall in love with the demon. He was a monster and nothing more than that but the more he spent time with him the more he thought that wasn’t true.

His thoughts were cut off by the sound of laughter, real laughter and a lot of groaning. Anthony feared the worse and quickly put on the rest of his clothing. Anthony rushed out of the room to see everyone sitting at the table while Alastor was making dad jokes, everyone at the table look exhausted and they were obviously not into his dad jokes. Molly looked as if her soul was sucked right out of her, Cherri clinged onto her arm and groaned. The only one to seemed to be enjoying the dad jokes was Pentious. Molly and Cherri brightened up when they noticed Anthony was back and rushed over to him. Alastor stopped telling dad jokes and turned to look at Anthony. Anthony began to blush as his heart pounded.

Anthony walked over to the table and sat down across from Alastor. He sat right next to Molly and Cherri while Alastor and Pentious sat across from them. “I am sure that Cherri has told you all ‘bout ta plan?” Anthony stated with a questioning look as he received nods and Anthony nodded back. He turned to Pentious which was the only person who didn’t seem to nod. “I was a bit confused.” Pentious admitted as Anthony facepalmed. What is there not to get? Anthony went to fetch the map that Henroin had given Anthony so he can enter the base. 

He set the paper down on the desk and unfolded it. He pointed his finger to spot that was marked indicating that it was an entry way. “This is where Alastor and I will enter, it is ta least suspicious spot and easiest to access.” Anthony began looking toward Pentious making sure he understood that. He trailed his fingers toward an alleyway that was on the map. “This is where You, Molly, And Cherri will hide and make sure that everything went smoothly” Anthony dug around his pockets before taking out a ear piece. “We will be wearing this ta communicate” He placed the earpiece on the table before proceeding with the plan. 

“No, it’s not the plan that I am confused about. It’s the demon.” Pentious jabbed his thumb toward Alastor, Anthony let out an irritated groan and massaged his temples, ‘this fucking idiot’ Anthony thought, angrily and out of frustration he told Pentious the entire story only receiving frightened nods from the lanky man. Cherri and Molly stifled giggles, Anthony can be really sweet but when he’s mad he is terrifying and can have you down on your knees. Alastor watched, amused, he at one point had to stifle is own laughs. 

Anthony finished the story, releasing a sigh in order to blow some hair that had fallen in front of his face. He only now noticed that he was pretty much towering over the shaken man, he backed up and sat down, receiving a soothing stroke on his arm by Molly. He softly smiled at her, taking her hand and squeezing it. Anthony had a soft spot for his sister. Alastor almost let a menacing smile grace his features. “We should go shopping for your outfit Anthony.” Molly exclaimed almost dragging Anthony out of the door. Everyone followed right behind Molly before Anthony yelled out, “WAIT!” everyone raised a brow including Alastor, Anthony managed to pull himself away from the other blond and ran toward his room.

Anthony eventually came back with a black hat along with a black button up shirt, he tossed toward Alastor, motioned him to change and watched as Alastor walked away with the outfit he picked out for him. “He’s cute, isn’t he?” Molly questioned but the question was for Anthony to answer. Anthony flinched and was quick to deny whatever question Molly threw at him. “ You like him!” Molly finally yelled with a lot of enthusiasm. “Don’t get me wrong, Cherri and I don’t trust him but if you like him we will try” Molly comforted, Anthony bristled at that accusation, it was a baseless accusation. Anthony didn’t like him, it was just one dance nothing more than some fun. It’s like hanging out with a roommate, you can’t just get a roommate and not have some fun moments with them. 

Anthony frantically shook his head denying everything. “Come on Anthony, we all saw how you looked at him. You may not love him but you like him” Molly punched his arm gently, Anthony blushed and looked away from everyone. He didn’t like him and will never like him and even if he did “like him” he wouldn’t be dumb enough to admit much less to his sister and friends. They wouldn’t be able to keep their mouths shut and would most likely tell Alastor and that would be the end for Anthony. Alastor walked out in the outfit that Anthony gave him, Anthony turned to Molly and Cherri earning a grin from Molly, he scoffed at this.

They exited out of the apartment when Anthony was roughly, might I add, pulled to the side by Cherri. She grasped both of his hands and stared at him with a concerned and serious face, one that she made rarely and when she did make that face, it didn’t mean anything good. She looked over Anthony’s shoulder to make sure Alastor wasn’t looking. He wasn’t. She tightened her grip on his hands. “I don’t trust Alastor and I probably never will so please don’t fall for him, he’s dangerous.” She delivered the line with such seriousness that it surprised Anthony. He pulled his hand free from Cherri’s tight grip and shrugged his shoulders and grinned. “Don’t worry, sugar tits, I have my feelings under control.” He chuckled at the end of the sentence, giving her a reassuring look. “Now come on, I’ll let ya dress me in embarrassing outfits!” He laughed before walking toward the car. Anthony told Cherri that he had his feelings under control but did he really?

They arrived at a giant mall, two floors with multiple clothing stores in it, Anthony released a groan at the sight of the mall. He whispered under his breath “Here comes hell” he looked out the window as Cherri parked horribly. Cherri slammed the door shut and rushed to tangle her arm with Molly’s. Anthony turned toward Alastor and fixed his hat in order to hide his bright red eyes from wandering eyes. The group walked through the parking lot and Anthony couldn’t help but glance toward Alastor’s direction and when they made eye contact Anthony only smiled softly, looking forward once again. Cherri violently pushed the doors open, Anthony would be surprised if Cherri doesn’t manage to get them kicked out.

They walked through the mall and all the guy’s legs began to ache beside Alastor’s, “fucking weirdo” Anthony thought, he began to drag his feet out of boredom and groaned as the girls kept recommending different brands of makeup every second. While walking to another store, Anthony sighted a beautiful necklace, it was a pearl beaded necklace, the beads were perfectly white and shone in the evening light. Anthony asked the worker if he can see it and they took it out and he began to examine it. He absolutely loved it and paid for it. He examined the necklace as he walked with the group, the girls chatting up a storm with Pentious while Alastor and Anthony stayed back. Alastor peered over Anthony’s shoulder.

Anthony noticed that Alastor was staring at the necklace he bought and offered him to take a closer look, he placed the pearl beaded necklace in Alastor’s palms. “It looks just like my Ma’s necklace.” Alastor admitted as he continued to admire the necklace before handing it back to Anthony. Anthony put the necklace back in the small bag that was given to him as the group continued their shopping spree. Man, Anthony’s wallet is going to be praying for mercy by the end of this and so are his legs.

Anthony groaned out in exhaustion as Alastor and Anthony finally made it back home. Anthony placed all the bags full of clothes, makeup, and jewelry on the kitchen counter and collapsed on the couch. “Hey Al, can ya cook tonight? I ain’t feeling up ta it.” Anthony said though his voice was muffled by the pillow his face was pressed up against. 

Alastor raised a brow at what Anthony called him, “Al?” Alastor questioned Anthony, only receiving a groan as a response. Finally, Anthony lifted his face off of the pillow it was pressed against, he scratched his head, messing up his hair, “It’s a nickname. You guys don’t have nicknames in hell?” Anthony said with sarcasm only to be surprised when Alastor shook his head, Anthony waved his hand brushing it off and motioning him to go make food for them before once again planting his face back on the pillow, releasing a satisfied sigh, happy to finally lay down. 

Alastor left to go make the food before turning back to bag that contained the necklace. He grabbed the necklace out of the bag and looked at it once more. “You really like it.” He heard Anthony’s voice from behind. He nodded, Anthony took it from him and put it on, Alastor smiled as he watched Anthony put it on, Anthony grabbed the necklace and slightly pulled on it, showing it off to Alastor. “What do you think? Might wear it from the mission.” Anthony wanted his honest opinion and he didn’t really know why he never really cared for anyone’s opinions. Alastor looked up at Anthony’s aqua eye(s) and smiled softly. “It looks lovely.” Alastor responded before he left Anthony alone.

Anthony took of the pearl beaded necklace, put it back in its case and into the bag again. Anthony walked toward the kitchen table and began sniffing the air for the addicting and delicious smell of food. The smell was even better now than this morning. Anthony rushed to sit down on the chair and match Alastor cook, his movements were smooth and precise, Anthony might even dare to say they were perfect. It did truly amazing Anthony how a demon can cook food so good. Only now had Anthony noticed that Alastor was still wearing the hat that Anthony had given him this morning. He got up from the chair and walked up toward Alastor, He turned to face Anthony direction, Anthony’s hand reached out to grab the hat to take it off at least that’s what Alastor thought he was going to do but before Alastor knew it the hat was brought to the face, the world darkened, he could only hear the sound of Anthony’s laughter, when he took the hat off his face he looked about ready to murder someone but to Anthony’s surprise he proceeded to cook. 

Alastor finished food and smelled delicious just like before. They took some pieces of the food Alastor cooked and placed it on their plates and sat down to eat, occasionally making small talk. Anthony put the plates into the sink, deciding to wash the dishes tomorrow, Anthony left for his room and smiled sweetly before entering his room.

Alastor sat down on the couch, the couch was now his designated thinking place since he first came to the apartment. Alastor couldn’t wait for Anthony to be his, particularly his soul. He laid down on the couch, he only danced with Anthony to gain his trust, he only acted nice to him when they were dancing, and he wouldn’t let his efforts be sabotaged by one of Anthony’s friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) They didn’t eat Alastor’s food because it burned but they ate when they went shopping
> 
> 2) what’s this Anthony gaining feelings for Alastor? 
> 
> 3) Hell does use nickname but since Alastor’s friends are formal he is rarely called by a nickname
> 
> Almost time for the group to raid the base


	6. Chapter 6

Anthony inhaled the morning breeze, he woke up earlier any usual and decided just to look out an open window. The trees leaves rustled due to the morning breeze, birds chirped over head and flowers bloomed in the grass as the sweet scent made it to Anthony’s nose. He pushed his hair behind his ear and smiled until the creaking of the door alerted him. Alastor walked through the door way with his usual large smile, revealing his large, sharp, yellow teeth. He walked up toward Anthony his coat tail flowed behind him as he walked elegantly. 

He stared out the window with Anthony and smiled softer, he couldn’t remember the last time he hadn’t seen death and destruction. In hell no one really cared how it looked, hell isn’t beautiful as most people guess, dead bodies pile up on the street, either left there to rot or they are eaten by cannibal. You have it better if you’re one of the strong demons, a lot of demons are weak and can’t defend themselves and commonly end up being prey for the stronger demons. Alastor shook his head and stared out the window. It’s so sad that Anthony doesn’t know what’s coming his way. “Quiet lovely, isn’t it?” Alastor asked as he turned to look at the blond headed male, Anthony only nodded and continued to look outside along with Alastor. 

The soft morning breeze tickled Anthony’s nose. Anthony watched every movement of the bugs and animals, to the bees that buzzed in the air to the squirrel that ran up a tree. He sigh happily loving the calming nature of early mornings only for his happiness to vanish moments later. “Are you ready for the mission tomorrow?” Anthony backed up from the opened window and closed it. He ruffled his hair and shrugged his shoulders an action that Anthony only makes when he isn’t sure how he felt about something.

Anthony didn’t notice he was holding his breath until he felt like he was suffocating, he released a heavy sigh before nodding. “Yea, I just have ta pick up some stuff from the office.” He said with a sforced chuckle, he went to get dressed and told Alastor to get out of his room in order to get dressed which Alastor obliged. Anthony needed to go to the office to pick up last minute preparations like guns, knives, you know the things you need when raiding a base or when you are in the mafia they are daily necessities.

Anthony exited out of the room in his normal attire and headed towards the door to leave before a hand stopped him. Anthony stared up at Alastor, question filling his eyes. “May I come as well?” Alastor asked Anthony, he already seemed to be dressed in the outfit he had first given him when Anthony summoned him so what was the point of saying no? Anthony nodded as he both headed outside toward the car. Anthony sat in the drivers seat while Alastor sat the passenger seat. Anthony put the car keys in and turned them, letting go immediately after the engine had started and began to head toward the office.

They made to a giant building, most of the building didn’t have windows but there were some parts that did and Alastor assumed that was for privacy reasons. Alastor was never into the mafia his passion was radio so he never knew how the mafia worked. They got out of the car and began to walk toward the door and the smell of smoke was blasted on their face the moment Anthony opened the door, they both coughed a bit before heading inside. “Look it’s the bosses son” a male whispered to their coworker, “I heard the boss calls him a disappointment” a woman whispered back with a slight laugh, “serves him right for liking guys” another guy whispered back, Alastor looked at Anthony who was now clenching his fist but silently walked toward his father’s office.

Anthony gingerly opened the door that led to his fathers office and peeked inside to see if he was in his office. He opened the door fully open and stepped into the room, hesitatingly, Henroin was doing paperwork but lifted his head up to see Anthony walk in along with Alastor, “Why are you here?” He pointed towards Alastor, Anthony gulped and snaked slightly, he looked at Alastor who had a wide grin. Anthony quietly recited a prayer like he was a saint which couldn’t be further from the truth “Excuse my sudden visit but I decided to tag along side with Anthony on his mission.” He yelled cheerfully, rocking back and forth on the heels of his feet. Henroin raised and eyebrow before brushing it off just like always.

“Yeah, sure, whatever, the more the merrier.” Henroin replied, getting up his chair and he grunted before leading them to the room that had everything they needed, guns, knives, medkit’s, and a lot of other stuff, “grab whatever the fuck you need and get out.” He harshly said as he walked away. Anthony loaded up on guns and knives. Anthony decided to pick out small guns and knives because the dress he was going to wear didn’t allow him to hide much. He noticed Alastor not grabbing anything and stopped, “Yer not gonna grab anything?” Questioned Anthony and only received a no, Anthony shrugged and continued grabbing weapons.

Once they finished they left the office and drove back to the apartment by the time they got back it was still early, Anthony put all the stuff away and sat down on the couch with Alastor as he pondered what they should do today before the literal hell they are going to have to face the next day, “Hey, I know this good place down ta street, wanna go?” Anthony asked, seemly pointing toward the direction of the restaurant “No, it’s quite alright. I typically cook my own food.” Anthony sighed before turning away, he doesn’t know many places and if he did know places it was mafia related. 

He didn’t normally go out actually explore the world in all its glory, he combed the ends of his hair trying to think of a place they can go before literal hell and just like that a lightbulb lit up. “Hey, follow me.” Anthony said heading towards the front door as Alastor followed close behind, Alastor expected them use the car but to his surprise they ignored it and walked away from it. Alastor gave Anthony a questioning look but Anthony only laughed. He passed multitudes of houses, each a different color, shape, and height. The sun began to set and its orange to pink glow began to shine. 

Alastor stopped, noticing that Anthony had now stopped walking. Alastor looked up to see a garden, a large tree in the mibble as a lake circled around it. A swing hung from the tree as well as lanterns that shone brightly, all kinds of flowers surrounded from tulips to rose bushes, the setting almost had an intimate feeling. A bridge was built over the river to cross, Anthony began to walk over the bridge, his hand on top of the railing as he walked, Alastor followed close behind as they neared the large tree. 

Anthony kneeled down and picked a few flowers before handing to Alastor as he smiled. Alastor took the flowers before they suddenly wilted in his hands, Alastor groaned but Anthony laughed. Alastor tossed the flowers to the ground now that they were dead. They both walked toward the swing the hung from the tree and sat down on top of it and watched the sun set. Anthony blushed at how close he was to Alastor and the setting didn’t help in any way, it felt like a date. Anthony took the chance to hold Alastor’s hand, he placed it on top of Alastor’s hand and saw Alastor visibly flinch before yanking his hand away from Anthony’s and placed it on his lap. 

Anthony frowned and felt tears of rejection begin to prick at the corners of his eyes, he blinked the tears away and turned his head away, now wasn’t the time to get sad over a simple rejection, they had a mission tomorrow and he couldn’t let this distract him. Anthony wiped the tears away before finally speaking up, “We.. we should get goin’ “ Anthony said getting up from the swing and dusting of his pants. A hard lump form in his throat formed and his mouth went dry when he turned toward Alastor getting up from the swing.

The attempt to hold Alastor’s hand was deplorable, and overall just idiotic. They walked back to the apartment in silence, not even bothering to stare in each others direction or even breathe in their direction. Anthony’s hands were pressed tightly to his sides, he clenched his fist when he heard Alastor speed up in order to not have to look him. It’s fine, Anthony told himself, it was just a mistake and it would be all good tomorrow, deep down he doubted it and before even knowing it they were back at the apartment. Anthony moved toward the door already holding his keys to open the door, apparently Alastor though he was taking to long to open a door, Alastor snapped his fingers and the door immediately opened.

Anthony walked into the apartment, he kept trying to reassure himself that it was fine and everything will be okay tomorrow. Alastor walked toward the couch and heard the front door close before the bedroom door opened before being closed gently. Alastor looked at his hand, the one Anthony touched and groaned. He already knew it was bound to happen since he was being thoughtful and was now gaining Anthony’s trust but Anthony didn’t know it was all an act. Alastor’s groaned once more before closing his eyes.

Anthony screamed into the pillow, effectively muffling the screams, tears trickled down his pale cheeks that were now rosy red along with his nose. He hated himself, he really did. He should have known, maybe he went too fast and Alastor wasn’t ready, that thought made him cry a little more, mumbling stupid under his breath. His hands tightened around the pillow he was hold and also crying into. Anthony sniffled and desperately tried to stop any of the noises he was making while crying. His makeup ran down his cheek and stained the pillow, great, he thought, just another thing to add to the list of his mistakes. Anthony pushed the pillow off the bed and got up, he needed something to numb the pain. 

Anthony headed toward the bathroom and began searching and by the time he found the thing he was looking for the bathroom was a mess, towels scattered all over the floor, cabinets were left wide open, bottles were tossed everywhere and he was sure he probably wouldn’t be able to find most of them but that didn’t matter. He dipped his finger into the sweet and numbing drug before bringing the drug of to his mouth, licked, and swallowed. He hummed happily but it wasn’t enough to numb the pain. He repeated the process before the effects began to kick in.

The room began to spin, Anthony swayed from side to side as he tried to hide the remaining of the drugs away, he succeeded in putting the drugs away but now he had to walk back to the bed. He used the walls for support only tripping and falling down a few times. He collapsed into the bed when he finally made it and hugged a pillowed waiting for the effects of the drug to wear off so he can sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) The drug Angel was doing is PCP
> 
> 2) I have no idea how the mafia works either Alastor


	7. Chapter 7

Anthony woke up to the smell of pancakes, it was a pleasant smell and it almost made him forget about yesterday. Speaking of yesterday, Anthony’s clenched his hands on the velvety fabric that covered his lower half. 

Anthony stared toward the open window, positively sure that the window wasn’t open last night. A bird sat at the open window, tilting its head at Anthony before it chirped. Anthony smiled softly at bird, carefully getting up and off of his bed as to not scare it. The bird watched Anthony move toward it as it sung a morning tune for Anthony. 

Anthony knelt down to be eye level with the bird as it sung to Anthony. Anthony whistled back at it, getting a curious tilt of the head from the bird before the bird attempted to mimic the whistle. Anthony laughed at the bird before it flew away and landed on a near by tree not before whistling a goodbye. Anthony stood up and off the ground his knees beginning to slightly ache due to the solid wooden floorboards. 

Anthony exited out of his room, to see Alastor making breakfast. Anthony, not wanting to attract attention to him, tiptoed his way to the table, gingerly pulling the chair out and sitting down in it. The floorboards creaked when Anthony sat in the chair, Anthony cursed himself out internally when Alastor directed his attention to Anthony. “Good morning, Anthony! I made breakfast for you before the mission today!” Alastor exclaimed, cheerfully. 

Anthony raised a brow at this, is he really not going to talk about what happened the other day, maybe it was for the best. Distractions are the last thing that Anthony wanted when he was supposed to go on a big mafia mission.

The sound of a plate being placed in front of Anthony stopped Anthony’s train of thought. The plate consisted of fluffy pancakes, scrambled eggs, and well done hash browns. 

Anthony’s face beamed at the sight of the delicious meal that was placed in front of him, Anthony was about to dig before remembering who cooked the food and looked up suspiciously at Alastor, receiving a laugh, “Don’t worry, it isn’t poisoned.” Alastor replied honestly and that’s was all Anthony needed before he began to eat the delicious food. Anthony hummed in delight at the taste of the food, Anthony couldn’t remember the last time he had enjoyed a meal this much and he honestly missed it. 

Anthony wiped his mouth and hand, chuckling nervously at how barbarically he had devoured the food but could you really blame him. “So.. About yesterday-“ Anthony began before he was cut of by Alastor, who had a soft smile of his face, little did Anthony know that it was a fake smile. 

Alastor had been told on multiple occasions that he was an amazing liar and he uses that to his advantage. “Don’t worry about it, I knew it was going to happen eventually.” Anthony was about to except that answer before he fully processed the sentence. 

Anthony looked up questionably at Alastor, “What do ya mean ‘ya knew it was goin’ ta happen eventually’?” Anthony questioned Alastor, Anthony knew Alastor was a changeable fucker but did he seriously know that Anthony was gaining feelings for Alastor not only that but he told Cherri that he had his feelings under control and that he won’t allow himself to fall for Alastor.

Alastor laughed, waving his hand, brushing it off. Anthony knew it was for the better the last thing they needed was another problem on top of the pile of problems they already have. If they were to add another problem on top of the tower they already have, the whole thing will come crumbling down and probably prevent them from being able to preform their roles in the mission. 

Speaking of the mission Anthony groaned at the memory of him agreeing to wear drag for the mission. Apparently he didn’t learn the first time. The last time he wore drag was to enter a party that one of Henroin’s enemy was hosting and to sabotage it, maybe kill some people in the process. 

Anthony got up and left toward the bags that were placed on the kitchen table that contained the stuff that Anthony and Alastor have to wear during the mission. “We should probably get ready before the-“ Anthony was abruptly cut off by the sudden kick to the front door and Molly and Cherri bursted into the apartment. 

People really need to stop cutting him off. Without any words exchanged both of the girls grabbed Anthony and the bags that contained all of the stuff that Anthony will wear. Alastor laughed at both of the girls immaturity but it was somewhat refreshing too. Alastor turned toward Pentious that was eyeing Alastor suspiciously, maybe this ones trust would be useful for what he had planned for Anthony. 

The girls giggled as they placed a layer of foundation on Anthony’s face, “Ya bitchasses betta have washed ya hands!” Anthony yelled at both of the girls as they rushed toward the restroom to wash their hands really quick, Anthony groaned in disgust. The girls came back and continued putting makeup on Anthony. 

Molly grabbed an eye lash curler and put it on his eye lashes as he felt the tug from the weird contraption. This was going to go on for a while, Anthony guessed that they would be out by 6 PM and probably get to Valentino’s base by 9 PM. In the other room with Pentious and Alastor both of the man joked about things that they both found quite amusing. This is bullshit thought Anthony as the girls continued to put makeup on.

Alastor and Pentious were talking while getting Alastor dressed, Alastor was happy to talk to someone with similar taste to him. Pentious put on the simple red suit they had brought for Alastor and put on a Victorian top hat as to not crush his hair that strangely resembled deer ears.

Pentious gave Alastor black pants and Alastor went to change. When the bathroom door closed the bedroom door opened revealing an enchanting and beautiful Anthony dressed in all the stuff that they had brought for him in the mall. The bath room door opened and Alastor intensely stared at Anthony causing Anthony to flush under the gaze. 

Anthony wore a red dress that had a slit revealing his pale thigh and fish net stockings, Anthony’s freckled shoulders were also on full display. The dress seemed to glitter in the setting sun. The pearl necklace he had brought was around his neck along with ruby earrings. Blush was carefully put on his face and so was his massacre, eyeliner, eyeshadow, and lipstick. Anthony’s eyeshadow was the same shade as the dress and lipstick that carefully coated his lips. 

Anthony’s cheekbones and nose was contoured. Anthony wore a blond haired wig with dark brown roots. A red cambric bowler cloche hat with bow knot. The wig covered the eye that Anthony always kept close, clever, thought Alastor. Anthony’s appearance left Alastor speechless, he was beautiful but Alastor would never admit it out loud. Cherri and Molly high-fived each other happy with Anthony’s makeup.

Anthony face flushed when Alastor wouldn’t look away. “Don’t look at me like that!” Anthony finally yelled, embarrassed, finally Alastor looked away and coughed, clearing his throat. Alastor straightened his bow tie and turned to look at the other people in the room. 

Molly was smiling bright and proudly while Cherri had her hands on her hips and smiled, Pentious chuckled nervously and moved toward the girls. Anthony tipped the hat to hid his flushed face. “Shall we be on our way?” Alastor finally spoke up, receiving nods from everyone as they all left the apartment moving toward the car. 

Anthony groaned, these heels are going to fucking kill him. He thought while walking along side with Cherri. Molly shouted shotgun and Cherri rushed for wheel. Anthony tossed the keys toward Cherri, catching them, she entered the car and unlocked the doors, as Pentious, Alastor, and Anthony entered the back seats. Cherri didn’t give them much time to put on their seatbelts before she slammed down on the gas pedal and they sped toward the base. 

When they all arrived, Anthony was on the verge of puking. Anthony immediately opened the door when they parked and kept stumbling over his own feet. Anthony coughed and inhaled deeply the night air, finally hearing the music from inside the building they were in front being blasted. 

Anthony stared up at the build and gulped nervously. He gasped when he felt Alastor link his arm with Anthony’s. Anthony looked up at Alastor, only getting a coy smile from Alastor. “Shall we go milady?” Alastor asked Anthony, tipping his own hat. Anthony groaned. “Don’t call me that.” Anthony said looking behind him to see the car was gone, probably already in the alleyway he told them to hide in. 

Anthony turned back to building and gulped again, softly bitting his lip nervously before nodding. Anthony and Alastor moved toward the large door as Alastor pushed the doors open with practiced elegance. Alastor held the door open. “Ladies first.” Alastor said jokingly, Anthony chuckled, rolling his eyes as he entered, Alastor following closely behind and the door closed behind them. No turning back.

The lights blared from inside, sex, and sweat filled the air as Alastor’s face contorted in disgust of the smell. Anthony’s hand tightened on Alastor’s coat. Alastor looked down toward Anthony and saw him looking toward a person out of all the people in the building. 

The person Anthony was staring at turned toward the pair and the grip on Alastor’s coat tightened as the male walked toward them. The male was dark skinned, wore a top hat, and a fur coat. “Are you with this lovely lady?” The male said, bringing Anthony’s hand up to his lips and he kissed the back of Anthony’s hand. 

Alastor noticed Anthony visibly flinch at the contact from the other male. “Yes, She’s.. Angel” Alastor replied having to stop for a moment to come up with a name. Anthony looked at Alastor confused. The male leaned into Alastor and whispered into his ear. “You pick your women right.” The male said backing up and leaving the pair alone. Anthony released a shaky breath as the two continued to walk.

Anthony pressed a finger on the earpiece “Where is ta office, Cherri?”. Cherri’s voice came through the earpiece.“The office is three floors up.” Cherri said as Anthony and Alastor moved toward the elevator, Alastor noticed Anthony planting mysterious devices as they made their way toward the elevator. 

“What are you doing, Anthony?” Alastor said leaning over Anthony’s shoulder. Anthony laughed, he knew Alastor was old timey but he really didn’t realize he was this old. Anthony continued to plant these devices all around the hall way. Finally Anthony answered “Just a small departing gift, my dad just wants the money and also information of his other enemies.” Anthony replied. 

They made it toward the elevator as Anthony continued to place the devices on the walls. Finally they made it to the elevator and the door shut behind them. Anthony leaned on the pole behind them and began to giggle childishly to himself. 

Alastor raised a brow at this but let it go due to the sound of the elevator opening. They were in office. The office walls were painted a dark purple while most of the furniture was pink. A large chandelier was hanging from the roof. Alastor walked around the room when the sound of book being thrown on the floor alerted him.

Anthony was pulling books out of various bookshelves and if nothing happened he would throw them on the floor. Alastor left to make sure the door was looked and turned back to Anthony who was still pulling books out of the shelves and tossing them to the floor. Anthony tapped on his chin with a finger before moving toward the second to last bookshelf and pulled out a book on the bottom row, the book couldn’t be fully pulled out it looked more like a lever. 

An audible click coming from behind the bookshelf filled the room. Anthony pushed the shelf to the side, revealing a room behind the bookshelf. “How did you know that a room was hidden behind a bookshelf?” Alastor asked curiously, tilting his head. 

The room contained various cabinets, Anthony began to open and close the cabinets grabbing slips of papers and various boxes that contained money. Anthony planted another device in the room. “Not my first time comin’ here.” Anthony told Alastor, when they both suddenly heard the sound of angry shouts. Anthony shut the shelf.

Anthony ran toward a shelf located in the corner and managed to fit himself in the corner of the room in between two shelves. Anthony turned to see if Alastor had hidden but he wasn’t anywhere in the room. The sound of keys and angry shouts were right outside the door suddenly door slammed open revealing an irritated male, clenching his fist as two other males entered the room. 

“Valentino, we are telling you, a person from Henroin’s mafia managed to sneak in.” One of the males yelled at Valentino. Valentino glared at the person who had decided to yell at him and they suddenly backed off. “Yeah, I heard ya the first time, send guards to search for the intruders and bring them to me.” Anthony gulped and moved further into the corner of the room. 

Anthony bumped the shelf beside him knocking down a book. The men turned toward the corner and squinted. Valentino whispered something to the men and they left the room. “I know you’re there.”Valentino said calmly but behind the calm tone of his voice Anthony could hear the menacing chuckle. 

Valentino began to move toward the corner of the room, the corner Anthony was hiding in. Anthony couldn’t move any where, he was trapped. A sudden yank on his arm pulled on him and he was suddenly face to face with Valentino. “Angel?” Valentino said as he threw Anthony on the floor causing the wig and hat to fall off. 

Anthony stared wide eyed up at Valentino, the males face split into a wide smirk. Anthony gulped and crawled backwards away from Valentino until his back hit a shelf. Valentino gripped Anthony’s cheeks and smiled. “Long time no see-“ Valentino began to wipe the makeup off Anthony’s face. “Anthony.” 

Valentino combed Anthony’s hair as fear filled his eyes. Anthony shivered at the forbidden touch from the other male and attempted to move away from Valentino but he didn’t have a way to escape since his back was pressed against the bookshelf.

Valentino pulled Anthony up and held him in his arm while Anthony tried escape, kicking and squirming. Valentino dragged his hand up Anthony’s thigh, Anthony shivered under the unpleasant touch and tried to move and break free from the other males grasp. Valentino slipped his hand into the stocking eliciting a hiss from Anthony. Valentino grabbed the pistol he had hidden in his stocking and took it out. 

Valentino fiddled with gun that he took out of the stocking “You weren’t thinking of shooting me, were you Anthony?” Valentino cooed, running his fingers in Anthony’s hair. Anthony groaned in disgust as he still held the money and the information of the other mob bosses. 

Anthony yanked his head away from Valentino’s and scoffed at the tone of voice Valentino had so soft, so caring, yet so goddamn sickening “Oh please, I wouldn’t even have ta think ‘bout it, I woulda already have my gun placed on yer head.” Anthony spat at Valentino, obvious disgust coating his words. Anthony let out a pained yell as Valentino pulled on his hair.

The sound static filled the room, heavy static. He felt the pair of arms leave his body abruptly. Anthony looked behind him and noticed Valentino was flung toward the desk. He looked up at the person or should I say demon that threw Valentino. Alastor’s eyes were now dials, his smile was wider than anything Anthony had ever seen, and black goo spilled out of his mouth. In a matter of seconds Alastor was back to his normal self. 

Alastor held his hand out for Anthony to take but the information of the other mobs, the money, and a mysterious button were instead handed to him. “Alastor, leave. Go back to the car and once yer there press the button.” Anthony said in a serious tone, Alastor raised a brow. He wanted Alastor leave him here with Valentino. Alastor shook his head, no, “Anthony I said I would be your body guard, I am holding my end of the deal.” Alastor replied, a grunt alerted them that Valentino was getting up. 

“Alastor go.”

“But-“

“GO!”

Valentino grabbed ahold of Anthony and Alastor teleported into the alley where Cherri, Molly, and Pentious were hiding. He snapped his fingers and the car door opened. They looked at Alastor but didn’t see Anthony. “Where is Anthony?” Molly asked looking up with a concerned expression on her face. “He is still in the building, he gave me the money, the information, and this button.” Alastor held the button up to them as they stared wide eyed at it. 

“Anthony had requested me to press it once I came back to the vehicle.” Alastor said and they all had started to tell him not press it one would occasionally try to snatch it out of his hand. Alastor asked why and received the answer from Cherri “That button is an explosive remote, those devices you saw Anthony placing were bombs and if you press the button the entire build will explode taking Anthony with it.”

Alastor stared at the remote, he wanted Anthony to die but he wanted Anthony to die from his own hands. The sound of people yelling and searching probably for them. “We have to go!” Pentious yelled at Cherri who was at the wheel “No, Anthony is still in there!” Cherri yelled back at Pentious the sound of the voices and footsteps getting closer and louder.”If we don’t go we die too!” Molly yelled, even if it pained her to say, they couldn’t stay. Cherri slammed on the gas pedal, leaving the alleyway they were hidden in. She hit multiple people but they all worked for Valentino so it was worth it to Cherri.

Molly watched the building disappear and tears began to from in her aqua eyes. How could they let this happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I procrastinated a lot while writing this chapter  
> .  
> .  
> This is how Angel looked like in the fanfic  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/ArtbyScribble/status/1336563691135717380/photo/1  
> (Art by me)


End file.
